The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of barberry that is grown as a dwarf shrub for container or landscape. The new cultivar is known botanically as Berberis thunbergii and will be referred to hereinafter by the cultivar name ‘GOLDEN ROCKET’.
‘GOLDEN ROCKET’ was selected by the inventor in Litomysl, The Czech Republic in 1994, for unique foliage color. The new cultivar ‘GOLDEN ROCKET’ is a hybrid plant that resulted from cross-pollination conducted by the inventor in a cultivated area of Litomysl, The Czech Republic. Cross-pollination was between an individual plant of seed parent Berberis thunbergii ‘Aurea’ (unpatented) and an individual plant of pollen parent Berberis thunbergii ‘Helmond Pillar’ (unpatented).
The new Berberis variety ‘GOLDEN ROCKET’ is a deciduous dwarf shrub characterized by bright yellow foliage. This foliage color continues throughout the summer season. The height of the plant is three times its width. The foliage color and plant habit distinguish ‘GOLDEN ROCKET’ from all other Berberis known to the inventor.
The new Berberis variety ‘GOLDEN ROCKET’ differs from the yellow foliaged female parent plant Berberis thunbergii ‘Aurea’ in that ‘GOLDEN ROCKET’ is columnar. The new Berberis variety ‘GOLDEN ROCKET’ differs from the purple foliaged male parent plant Berberis thunbergii ‘Helmond Pillar’ in that ‘GOLDEN ROCKET’ is bright yellow in color and slightly smaller in size.
The first asexual reproduction of ‘GOLDEN ROCKET’ was conducted by the inventor in 1995 in a cultivated area of Litomysl, The Czech Republic. The method used for asexual propagation was vegetative cuttings. Since that time the distinguishing characteristics of ‘GOLDEN ROCKET’ have been determined stable and have reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.